New version: Qui est Rufus Shinra
by Shykeiro
Summary: Rufus Shinra doit fuir la compagnie de son père accompagné de ses gardes du corps, parce qu'il n'y est plus en sécurité, mais l'est-il vraiment dans cette villa ? Pourrait-il l'être, où qu'il soit ?


**Genre:** Humour / Romance

**Pairing:** Toujours aucune idée.

**Note:** Et oui...qui est Rufus Shinra revient, mais dans la vieille version cette fois, sans le crossover, corrigé et probablement amélioré pour certains bouts. Ce chapitre-ci par contre n'est que corrigé. Je le trouvais très correct et même très parfait avec ce que je voulais faire. Donc il ne subira pas de changement. J'ai l'intention de finir l'histoire cette fois-ci, même si ça doit me prendre un peu de temps, alors veuillez pardonner le tout, j'espère que vous comprendrez. J'aimais comment je l'avais débuté, alors à moi de faire en sorte de l'aimer jusqu'à la fin. Bonne lecture et merci d'avance à ceux qui m'encourageront.

Je rappele aussi que je ne suis pas nécessairement la trame logique des jeux, des films, etc. En faites, je fais ça surtout pour utiliser les personnages et espère que vous les trouvez toujours assez réalistes vis-à-vis des originaux...****************

Chapitre 1 : La villa de Nulle-Part

Nous sommes partit. Il a été décidé que je partais pour une petite ville à l'autre bout de Midgar et de la Shinra. J'avais tout d'abord résisté, car je n'avais pas du tout envie de quitter une place où je me sentais en sécurité. Bon, c'était un bien grand mot, entre les Turks et les Soldiers, tout aussi fous les uns que les autres, je vois pas où est la sécurité. Pourtant, je me suis habitué à tout ça, après tout, un de mes gardes du corps et bien le pire d'entre eux. Reno, seize ans et déjà il aime énerver tout le monde. Moi j'y suis habitué, mais pour ceux qui ne le sont pas et qui en font les frais, c'est une peste horrible.

Je soupire dans la voiture. Il fallait obligatoirement que je partes. « Pour ma protection ». Ce sont les seuls mots que j'ai entendus de la bouche de Rude depuis une semaine. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment sur ce départ soudain. Mes gardes étaient-ils au courant de quelque chose qui se tramait à la Shinra et c'était la raison pour laquelle on partait en secret? Certainement, mais à quoi bon y réfléchir, Rude sera muet comme une tombe et Reno…et bien je crois qu'il s'en fout un peu.

Le début du trajet est pénible. J'ai pas le mal des transports, mais Reno ne tient pas en place depuis une heure au moins. Rude et moi ne disons rien. Nous sommes habitués maintenant à ce jeune homme et puis sans Reno, je sens que l'on s'ennuierait. Rude ne parle jamais et moi que très rarement. Le voyage aurait sûrement été encore plus long sans la boule d'énergie qui n'arrivae pas à se taire devant nous. Je sais que ça sert à rien que je lui ordonne de se taire. Il ne m'obéira pas. Je sais que tout ce qu'il cherche, c'est qu'on s'énerve, que l'on embarque dans son jeu. Comme le dit notre chauffeur, il essaie de nous faire chier. Malheureusement, ça marche pas tellement et notre renard n'a pas l'air de trouver ça drôle. Il finit même par nous bouder.

-Messieurs, il prendra encore du temps avant que l'on arrive, profitez-en pour dormir, nous conseille notre chauffeur. Reno se couche immédiatement et s'endort. Rude lui reste éveillé, moi je suis fatigué. Il est tard, minuit ou une heure. Les transports me fatiguent plus que le boulot. Je me force pourtant à rester éveiller, essayant de prendre un air tout à faire reposé. C'est peine perdue je le sais déjà. Rude m'a découvert et va m'obliger à dormir. Je commence à le connaître à force d'être en sa compagnie.

-Dormez, m'ordonna Rude. Tout pour ne faire que de courtes phrases.

En sentant sa main qui prend, avec le plus de douceur possible, mes cheveux, je sais qu'il est sérieux. En temps habituels il n'oserait pas me défier, mais il veut que je dorme, pour ne pas tomber de fatigue demain. Je lui obéis donc et me couche sur notre banquette. Il s'est légèrement tassé pour me laisser de la place. Je ferme les yeux et m'endort rapidement.

--

Je regarde Reno dormir. Après nous avoir cassées les oreilles pendant des heures, il s'était finalement endormi. C'était peut-être mieux comme ça, j'ai beau l'apprécier, il est trop _speeder_ à mon goût. Beaucoup trop. Je tourne finalement la tête vers mon patron, Rufus. Il dodeline de la tête, mais c'est un coq. Il ne s'avouera peut-être jamais vaincu par la fatigue. Il essaie de cacher cette dernière en adoptant un air tout à fait reposé, ce aurait marché avec n'importe qui, mais pas avec moi. Je le prends doucement par les cheveux, il a l'air de comprendre, il s'endort rapidement. Pauvre type. Toujours fatigué. Entre paperasse et collègues complètement timbrés, je comprends pourquoi il est éreinté à la fin de la journée. Moi je ne vois que Reno, Tseng et Rufus, parfois d'autres, mais plus rarement tandis que le boss lui en voit à longueur de journée.

Le chauffeur me propose de me reposer aussi, mais je refuse. Je suis beaucoup trop méfiant à son égard. C'est peut-être une déformation professionnelle, mais ce gars n'est à la Shinra que depuis peu et a été embauché par le Président. Je vais peut-être l'assassiner après être arrivé. Après tout, Reno sait conduire. Il est plus habile en hélico, mais il devrait s'en tirer, moi je préfère rester aux côtés de Rufus. Par mesure de prudence.

Je pose mon regard sur Reno, il dort comme un bébé, en petite boule sur la banquette. Son sommeil est calme, pas agité pour deux gils. Comment il fait? Il est bien le seul qui en soit capable. Rufus est agité dans son sommeil, gémissant quelques fois. Pas très fort, mais dans ce silence, je peux très bien l'entendre. À voir l'air du patron, le rêve n'est pas des plus agréables. Dois-je le réveiller? Non, espérons juste que le cauchemar cesse.

Au bout de quelques heures, les deux dorment toujours et moi je veille. Je vais devoir dormir la nuit prochaine si je veux tenir debout. Finalement, c'est Reno qui se réveille en premier (ça m'étonne pas). Il a l'air d'avoir passé la meilleure nuit de sa vie et s'étire comme un chat dans un soupire de confort.

-Ce que j'ai bien dormi! Se met-il à crier.

Je lui lance un objet quelconque en plastique pour lui faire comprendre de fermer sa gueule étant donné que notre boss dort encore. À mon soulagement, il semble s'en rendre compte, puis à ma surprise, il m'obéit et se tait. Ce n'est pas dans les habitudes du petit d'obéir aussi facilement, mais peut-être qu'il a compris que notre boss a besoin de repos.

--

AIEUH! Fis-je brusquement. Cet imbécile de Rude m'a lancé quelque chose en pleine gueule! Comment il ose lui!? Je suis prêt à lui répliquer quelque chose, mais lorsque je vois Rufus, allongé, les yeux fermés et légèrement détendu, je me la ferme rapidement. Il dort! C'est rare que je le vois dormir, donc pour la première fois j'obéis à un ordre et je ne parle plus. Ça l'air de surprendre mon collègue. (c'est pas parce que je fais chier que je suis pas intelligent. Y'ont pas l'air de comprendre ça)

C'est le silence dans cette bordel de boîte en métal qui roule. J'aime pas le silence. Je préfère l'action. Il peut pas se passer quelque chose, là, tout de suite?

Brusquement, le véhicule se tape un défaut de la route. (je demandais pas autant) Pour Rude et moi, c'est pas trop grave, on peut se tenir, mais Rufus n'a pas cette chance. (À notre grand damn. On est pas fichu de le rattraper). Il bascule de sa baquette et atterrit dans un bruit sourd sur le plancher. Avantage : ça le réveille automatiquement. Il se met en position assise et lève un regard vers moi. Pour toute réponse à sa question silencieuse (c'est normal de vouloir savoir pourquoi on a passé de la banquette au sol) je lui fais une grimace tout à fait renorienne. Rude fronce les sourcils, Rufus n'a aucun réaction. Il m'énerve. Finalement, Rude le soulève et le dépose tranquillement sur la banquette. Rufus esquisse un mouvement de la tête pour le remercier et le silence tombe entre nous. Je me sens invisible, car il ne me regarde pas, il m'ignore. Je le sais, je connais cette façon de m'énerver qui malheureusement…marche à tout coup.

-Hého! Non mais, je suis là moi bordel, que je cris à tue-tête.

-Reno..calme-toi, fait Rufus de sa voix calme. Je déteste, oh que je déteste quand il est aussi calme que ça. On dirait que rien ne le touche, que rien ne l'atteint. Tout ce que je dit lui passe trente pieds par-dessus la tête (en faites je sais pas combien de pieds, mais je voulais faire rond et élevé..). Il pose sur moi un regard…impassible.

-Oh bah merde, si on peut plus s'amuser.

Et c'est ainsi que je commence à les bouder. J'ai hâte d'arriver, ce camion me fait chier. Je veux bouger et en plus, je m'ennuie à mort dans ce putain de véhicule merdeux qui roule pas assez vite pour arriver dans une fichue villa minuscule et perdue au milieu de nulle part. J'ai la malheureuse, mais malheureuse impression que ça va être encore plus emmerdant que de sécher à rien faire à la Shinra pendant les jours de congé. Après tout, Rude, Rufus et moi, dans une petite villa abandonnée, je ne crois pas que ça va faire beaucoup de divertissement. Les deux premiers sont trop sérieux pour moi et puis moi je suis trop énervé pour eux. On fait un beau trio, non?

-Nous sommes arrivés messieurs, dit le chauffeur en arrêtant le véhicule.

-Ah, il était temps! Fis-je en défonçant presque la porte pour sortir prendre l'air. Je respire à plein poumons. À ce que c'est bien de revenir sur la terre ferme et de se dégourdir les jambes après tant de temps passé assis ou couché.

Les deux autres finissent par me suivre. Rude rajuste ses lunettes et Refus se contente de balayer d'un regard un peu découragé le paysage paumé qui s'offre à nous. Bon d'accord, la villa est pas si horrible que ça, mais autour, plus pauvre que ça tu meurs. Les autres ont l'air de penser la même chose que moi.

-Quelle misérable place, soupire d'une voix si douce notre boss. Une douceur que j'en ai même un frisson qui me parcourt la colonne vertébrale. Peut-être que ce type me fiche la trouille finalement. Il semble trop sûr de lui et son ton caressant a l'air de cacher quelque chose. Je me fais peut-être un scénario…

-M'ouais…que je réponds un peu distraitement. Bon, puisqu'on est là, entrons!

Je me précipite vers la maison en courant et y entre. C'est sacrément plus jolie à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur bon sang!

--

Cette place est déprimante à souhait. Les alentours sont pires que les Taudis de Midgar. Quand je dis pire, c'est pire. Mon regard examine les lieux. Rien dans tout ça me dit que ce séjour sera doux et tranquille. Un enfer, c'est ce que je pressens. J'aurais préféré rester à la Shinra, peu importe si un danger me guettait là-bas. Je déteste déjà cet endroit. Un bruit de porte ouverte sans ménagement me ramène à la réalité. C'est Reno qui s'est précipité comme une fusée dans la villa. C'est le seul avantage. Au moins, notre maison à un peu de style.

Je lance un regard vers Rude qui se contente une fois encore d'ajuster ses lunettes de soleil. Je ne me souviens pas avoir vu ses yeux un jour. Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi il ne les enlève pas.

Pour éviter qu'on prenne racine devant la maison, je me dirige vers cette dernière, suivit de près par Rude. Personne ne peut dire que ce gars-là ne fait pas son boulot. C'est à peine si je peux avoir une quelconque intimité. Surtout lorsque Tseng n'est pas là. Sinon, ils me surveillent dangereusement, mais ils sont moins envahissants. Parlant de Tseng, je me demande ce qui lui est arrivé à ce Turk. Par mesure de sécurité, il est partit en premier avec un camion vide de lui-même pour faire croire à l'ennemi que j'ai pris une autre route. Vu le calme de notre voyage, notre petit tour de passe-passe a marché.

-Roooh, mais vous vous grouillez oui?

Je regarde Reno, mais ne réagit pas. Ce petit ne changerait donc jamais? J'en doute. Mon regard examine alors de plus près l'intérieur de notre nouveau « quartier général ». Beaucoup plus classe qu'à l'extérieur et légèrement sophistiqué. Des ordinateurs un peu partout, des systèmes automatiques. Un vrai _bunker_ quoi. La porte se referme sans que personne ne l'aide derrière Rude. Une fois encore, j'ai l'impression qu'on m'enferme dans une autre de ces prisons confortables où l'on me place pour ma soit-disant sécurité. Je n'ai pourtant pas un très grand rôle dans la Shinra. Le Président s'en charge efficacement. Peut-être parce que j'ai une vision des choses moins…basique que celle du Président? J'en sais rien, mais ce dernier n'a jamais eu une aussi grande garde rapprochée que celle que j'ai. Je ne me plains pas. J'aime bien la compagnie de mes hommes.

-Booooooss, mais réveillez-vous merde. On dirait un zombie.

Mon regard impassible se plante dans celui de Reno qui déguerpit aussitôt. Je m'assoies par la suite sur un canapé. Je commence à être inquiet pour Tseng. Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de m'inquiéter pour mes hommes, mais…

-Rude, avertit Tseng que nous sommes arrivés à destination.

Il hoche la tête et s'éloigne pour pouvoir appeler. Il revient finalement et je le questionne du regard.

-Tseng a été attaqué. Il fait un léger détour et nous rejoindra vers la fin de la journée, explique-t-il.

Je soupire et ferme les yeux. J'espère sincèrement que rien de grave n'est arrivé à Tseng, bien que ce soit lui qui ait eu cette idée à laquelle je m'étais pourtant opposé. J'ai besoin de mes gardes en entier et non d'un demi garde et de deux gardes complets.

-Il reviendra Boss, me rassure Rude. Deux phrases aussi longues sortant de la bouche de cette homme, ça m'étonne et pas qu'un peu. D'ailleurs Reno semble l'avoir entendu, puisque l'on peut entendre ses pas descendre rapidement les escaliers.

-Quoi! Rude a parlé! Et sans moi en plus, non mais t'as pas honte! Tu me parles jamais et il faut que tu lui parle à lui! Je suis jaloux, non mais!!

Rude et moi fronçons les sourcils. Ce qu'il est bruyant.

-Et où il est Tseng? Ajoute-t-il (Il ne se tait dont jamais?). Il devrait pourtant être arrivé.

Il semble inquiet. Depuis quand Reno est-il inquiet pour son chef d'équipe?

-Tseng est en route, dis-je de ma voix si calme. Je vois Reno frissonner. A-t-il peur de moi? J'en doute. Je suis plus grand que lui certes, mais je suis plus frêle. À côté d'eux j'ai presque l'air faible et inoffensif. Faut me voir une arme à la main pour comprendre que je ne le suis pas du tout. Sinon, je ne fais peur à personne.

* * *

Voila. Pour les anciens, j'espère que vous avez aimé relire, pour les nouveaux, j'espère que vous avez aimez tout court !

Reno: Et on revient pour un troisième essaie !

Tseng: Comment ça un troisième essaie ?

Reno: Ben, y'avait la première version, la version crossover, puis celle-ci.

Tseng: Ouais...effectivement, ça commence à faire beaucoup...

Kei: Fichez-moi la paix oui .


End file.
